Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon
Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon is the nineteenth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on February 26, 2013. Premise Mystery Inc. go to the Mega Mondo Pop Comic Con-A-Palooza in San De Pedro to see Shaggy and Scooby's favorite heroes: Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, but when Mr. Hyde (the archenemy of Blue Falcon) appears, the gang must solve the mystery and save the convention. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Hank Prince * Austin * Owen Garrison * Brad Adams * Jennifer Severin * James Becker * Mayor Ron Starlin Villains: * Mr. Hyde / * Jack Rabble * Hideous Hyde Hound * Manic Minotaur of Manesly Manor / * Horten McGuggenheim Other characters: * Jimmy * Tommy * Award presenter * Zorak * Miscellaneous cosplayers ** Man-Crab cosplayer ** Teen vampire cosplayer * Bats * Security at party * Guests at party ** Bram ** Wulfric Von Rydingsvard ** Jesper Poubelle * Jean * Joan * Caterer * ''HB News'' reporter * Nora Bingleton/Princess Garogflotach Locations * Manesly Manor * San De Pedro, California ** San De Pedro Convention Center ** Hotel San De Pedro ** San De Pedro City Hall ** San De Pedro Baseball Stadium *** Stadium Street Objects * Scooby Snacks box * Spy bot * Mop * Psycho ooze gun Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * There are cameos from the last few post-''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era DTVs. ** Bram and Jesper Poubelle from Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire, and Wulfric Von Rydingsvard, from Big Top Scooby-Doo!, appear at the hotel of the new Blue Falcon film trailer when Mr. Hyde attacks; Bram apparently having been released from prison. * Fred's full name, "Fredrick", was revealed in Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays. Continuity * In the opening sequence, the Spooky Space Kook, a differently colored Redbeard's Ghost, Miner 49er, the Ghost Clown, the Black Knight, the Troll and the Dryad make cameos. Notes/trivia * A trailer of the film was previewed on the DVD and Blu-ray releases of the previous DTV, Big Top Scooby-Doo!. * The music score in the opening and closing credits is very similar to the theme song of the TV series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold; this is no coincidence since they both have the same composers. * This movie was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). Cultural references * The convention that the gang goes to is strictly a Hanna-Barbera-themed event. * Velma references how Spider-Man got his powers and Superman's secret identity as Clark Kent when she tells Daphne why she hates comic books. * ScoobTube is a spoof of YouTube. * At the end of the movie, part of a news programme called HB News is shown, another reference to Hanna-Barbera. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's odd that the Hideous Hyde Hound did not present any malfunction after almost drowning in the Hotel San De Pedro pool. * Despite having previously teamed up with Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Captain Caveman, and Speed Buggy several times in the past, this movie shows that all these characters in this Scooby-Doo universe are fictional, where as in previous incarnations they were all real. * According to Austin, Mr. Hyde's next appearance after episode 3 of the Blue Falcon show, The Adventures of Blue Falcon, is in episode 22, when he creates the Psycho Ooze. But later on, it appears that a giant Mr. Hyde destroys the city in episode 17. ** The back cover of the episode 17 VHS tape incorrectly reads "Episode Three". Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 26, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on February 26, 2013. Quotes Gallery Videos Images Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon DVD.jpg|DVD Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon Blu-ray.jpg|Blu-ray External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video films *